Amber thoughts
by ADALINE972
Summary: A story about high school in hogwarts in the 70s!this is a story about friendship,and LOVE winning!See what happens when a prophecy changes destiny!PLEASE REVIEW!please it's my first fanfic!
1. Meet Amber

Disclaimer:i do not own the harry potter series

Chapter One:

Without a doubt Slytherin is the coolest house in Hogwarts. Gryffindor are the self-righteous yet troublemaking house, Ravenclaws have their obsession with knowledge and the art of perfection and Hufflepuff is the take it easy party house. But slytherins seem to have it all and they know it. Which is probably why they're the most hated.

I'm a Gryffindor were the brave dwell. My name is Amber, I got green eyes always heavily lined with black eyeliner my usually boring brown hair is black with red highlights and I always have a bold color lip gloss on. Yes I'm a punk not sweet not feminine. But that's okay with my best friends Lily Evans and Rebecca (becky) Brown.

I love my friends!

Sweet, smart and bossy Lily and fun, flirty and absent minded Becky. We've been friends since day one in Hogwarts and we're like the ultimate girl trio. Well we like to think we are. And this year which is our sixth year is supposed be to be an awesome one. Sweet sixteen! So far only one week of school passed but it was a good one and I'm taking that as omen for the rest of the year. Currently we're waiting outside charms class when some slytherins passed us by.

"Ugh these slytherins act like they're all that!"said Becky "they're not even that cool, oh my god did I tell you guys that I saw Gavin and Stella fighting yesterday, they are like so totally going out I don't know why they act like they're not, or like maybe in slutty slytherin that's not considered going out. Ugh!"

"Whatever Becky it doesn't even matter. That is _not_ worth our time. Can you believe that from the fifth year slytherins _Regulus_ was made prefect this year? Monica I understand she's actually okay for a slytherin but _Regulus_? I'm sure professor Slughorn only chose him because he's a Black. So typical" said Lily.

Actually I have to disagree with Lily here. Regulus Black was by far the best student of his year. And he has never had a detention yet. I heard once that he made a bet in his first year that he'll graduate without getting a detention once. It's quite smart actually because now a lot of his friends involved in the bet always try to cover up for him. And of course there are others who are always trying to get him in trouble…never mind.

Aloud I just said "I'm sure he's going to creep out all the first years, he is so scary!"

At that moment Regulus and his usual clique came in the corridor. We call them the dream team. There were the Midkordoys twins Lucille and Montague. The Midkordoys were a famous pure blood lawyer family and Lucy and Montague were soo spoilt !I'll admit that I'm kind of jealous of Lucy she has the skinny model kind of body with wavy brown hair that goes so well with her tanned skin, her lips are pouty and eyes deep green. You want to know how Montague looks like? Just make a male version of Lucy with a muscled body. But while Lucy has a snobby rich attitude Montague is more like a clown. No let me correct that he's like an airhead. Really charming the both of them.

Then there's Monica Grayson probably one of the few slytherins we gryffindors can handle. A brown eyed brunette with a serious face she is incredibly nerdy. She's really pretty but I guess she puts boys off with her know it all personality. She is also really kind and fair. The only thing we don't like about her is the fact that she hangs out with this group.

Oh did I mention that both her parents are squibs, famous for their book "How to live without magic through the help of spiritual chakra"? You could say that she's something of an ultimate survivor haven gone this far in slytherin.

Then there's Gabriel Quin a black boy with high cheekbones and forehead. He's tall and very handsome. I can't stand him; it's probably got to do with the way he'd look at you through his long eyelashes examining you as if you're some inferior toad. Or maybe it's because he's so effing elegant. Another rich spoilt kid, his father's a high ranking ministry official.

Last but not least Barty Crouch, a wild boy with a deceptive angelic look. He has golden curls and bright blue eyes. There's a rumor going on that he's actually not as crazy as he acts sometimes, another (most probably coming from Hufflepuff) is that he has an inherited madness something not so strange in old pure blood families. His father is famous, I think somewhere high in the department for magical law enforcement. Professor McGonagall told us once that he's a prodigy in transfiguration but to most people he's just nuts.

Well there you have it. Interested in joining this group? Easy all you need is ridiculously good looks preferably with lots of money. Then you can strut around with your designer clothes acting like its nothing. Which again doesn't explain why Monica's there but oh well. Stranger things happen.

Oooh wait I forget their prince Regulus black! I personally don't like him but I'll have to admit that he's gorgeous. Soft waves of silky black hair always cut short, his features beautiful and without a fault. His eyes are a dark bluish grey and they're always so cold and haughty. The lips the nose the cheekbones it's all so regal and perfect. It's the fashion for guys nowadays to have that messy rebel look but there's something hot in the way he's so neat and elegant in his style. He's muscular lean and just the perfect amount of tall. He seems to have it all, he comes from a rich old pure blood family he's incredibly smart and talented and he has perfect looks. The only thing missing is a good personality. It's a known fact that he's a difficult person to deal with. I remember talking to him once while waiting for a staircase to come our way and he was dull and monosyllabic. Nothing like his brother Sirius.

I know you're probably thinking obsess much?

Anyway Professor Flitwick had finally arrived and we went in to take our usual seats up front.

The noisy chatter of the class quieted down sooner than usual as we realized that something was wrong. The professor had tears slowly going down his face.

"I'm sorry class but you all need to go back to your common room, there has been several attacks on muggleborns and half bloods by this new group that call themselves the death eaters" there was disbelief and surprise in everyone's eyes, we all knew who the death eaters were of course. They'd always send articles to the daily prophet about the importance of pure blood and the control of muggles and muggleborns. They'd make appearances in the ministry too; it's just that I don't think anyone thought they were actually serious.

"Professor Abbey's aunt and Professor Coltonson's husband have been attacked while on their way to work. My own niece has also been attacked. We think it may be a hate attack on the school. Your head of house will tell you what to do next." He got off his platform of books sobbing quietly into his hands. It was dead quiet.

Then like a herd of sheep we got out slowly. I noticed other classes getting out too; everyone had that numb shocked look in them. Except for the worried murmurs it was quiet. Then-

"AAAAH MAKE WAY!" Sirius Black and James Potter Hogwarts biggest pranksters where running our way like mad men. They grabbed on to me breathing heavily.

"We hexed Marlene and Seth together. It's going to take pompy at least a day to get them apart." said James in between laughs.

"You'd think being glued to another person would slow you down right? I think we gave them super powers instead. Thank god we reached the class, where's Flitwick?" asked Sirius looking around just noticing the class looking at him with glum faces.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious! You guys are too funny, why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't help screeching. Sirius and James always had the funniest pranks. And Marlene and Seth were totally annoying everyone with their constant making out!

"Honestly you guys!" started Lily but another person behind us interrupted her.

"Professor Flitwick, Abbey and Coltonson's relatives were attacked by the death eaters." We turned around, it was Monica. She looked really tense. Sirius and James slowly let go of me.

"I might be mistaken" said James slowly "but aren't some of your slytherin cronies related to these death eaters?"

"Don't be so ridiculous James! I don't think anyone in the school is happy about what happened" snapped Lily.

But James, for once, ignored her still staring at Monica for an answer.

Sirius seemed to be thinking like James because he said "Ya Monica I'm sure this counts as something of a victory for you and your other pure blood maniac friends..."

"I know I'm pure blood but my parents are squibs so that's just as bad as being a muggleborn..."said Monica quietly with an ironic smile.

"Whatever everyone knows you want to be like the other pure blood kids." said Becky scathingly which totally surprised me; I had never heard Becky with that much anger in her voice. "I bet you'd disown your parents if you could"

"Oh ya totally they abuse me with their lack of magic" said Monica sarcastically.

"Tell me how many times do you need to kiss your pure blood friends pure blood ass before they'll let you sit with them? Are you the group whore or the group nerd? I can never tell" Sneered Becky.

Oh boy, the air was really thick now with tension and anger. I felt like I needed to say something.

"OH MY GOD GUYS" I said literally jumping in the middle "do you think they're going to close the school?"

Oh my god that didn't work. James Sirius and Becky were still staring at Monica who looked red in the face now, the poor thing. I glanced at Lily for help but she was staring at Monica too.

"Monica where've you been?" Regulus pushed James out of the way. He grabbed her hand, actually looking worried and pulled her away.

He glared at James and Becky "So typical of you gryffindors to gang up on one person"

"Shut up Regulus!" roared Sirius

"Go fuck yourself Sirius!"

"I'm not the wanker here!"

"Which reminds me, give back my porn!"

Sirius spluttered "I don't have your nasty porn"

"Don't lie it was missing the same day you took my pillow from my room"

"I hate to break this to you little brother but dear mother takes your porn all the time" said Sirius rather evilly "and then she takes it upstairs along with a friend of hers called dildo-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" said Regulus looking about to throw up.

"Are you talking about his mom?" Montague had joined the group along with Barty "I believe it. Remember Barty when we snuck in her room for a smoke during Christmas and we found all those eggplants in there…I mean who keeps eggplants in their room for innocent reasons?" he said in his airhead jock voice.

"The big ones make good sex toys for guys" said Barty.

Which really grabbed our attention.

"He's right" said Montague.

Now Regulus was looking politely at his friends.

"Please explain" said Sirius neutrally.

"Well you make a decent sized hole in the middle and then you insert-"

"Okay _okay_" said Regulus sounding relieved "anyway" he looked at Sirius as though trying to remember what he was just saying

"Look I took the Marilyn Monroe one and I forgot it in my room" said Sirius guiltily

"The Monroe one?" gasped Regulus "are you an idiot?"

"I know I know" moaned Sirius

"Okay" said Lily in a strained voice "I think we should all go to our common rooms now."I couldn't help giggling. Poor Lily she never knows how to act in weird situations.

"By the way" said Regulus "I think your first years are being attacked by peeves, shouldn't you be with them?"

"Oh my god you idiots totally distracted me!" she ran off her long red hair swishing behind her. She and Remus Lupin were the prefects of our year.

"Lily my love I'll come help!"James ran after her

"Potter don't you dare!"Screeched Lily. Poor Lily she's been loved by James the worlds most annoying guy since first year.

Everyone slowly dispersed until it was just me and Sirius left. He gave me an easy smile and we both made our way to Gryffindor common room in a comfortable silence.

I like Sirius (as a friend!). He is less annoying than his best friend James and he is also really fun. He and Regulus share the same unreal handsomeness the main difference is Sirius is a little taller and bigger and tanned (Regulus is soo pale). His eyes are a lighter grey-blue and they're always mischievous. Their attitudes are also so different, Sirius is messy with his looks (yet still manages to look so _hot_) and he is much more carefree. And of course he's in Gryffindor something which makes him almost a criminal in his family. I've never seen him and Regulus get along, except in an absentminded way, and he told me once it was because Regulus was a slytherin git. I personally think it's because theyre too different and too immature. People like James and actually anyone who's seen them fight might think they hate each other but I remember once in our third year Sirius was worried to death because Regulus got infected with a case of hogs flu. He acted like he didn't care afterwards but I knew.

Anyway he is a good friend, sweet and all that even though he is a big prankster. He's extremely talented and intelligent but I think it's hard for any teacher to take him seriously when he does stuff like enlarging peoples head twice their size or putting farting powder in the teachers' dinner when no one's looking.

* * *

><p><em>this is my first fanfic guys!please tell me if you love it or not!<em>


	2. Meet Remus

Remus's point of view:

I got out of the libray with a heavy sigh. Professor Abbey's latest assignment is unbelievably hard and I hoped I was going to find some help in the library. But I spent the last three hours there in vain, first hopelessly searching for books to help in my assignment then sneakily checking out my latest crush who by the way didn't even notice me. Of course she wouldn't, as if anyone would notice boring me.

But I can't stay feeling sorry for myself long because just thinking of sweet Becky makes me feel so happy, as if I'm floating in some clouds. She's so pretty with her curly strawberry hair and cute dimples. Just like her personality she's so colorful with her baby blue jacket and yellow boots. I know I should tell her something about the dress code since I'm a prefect but I don't. Partly because I know she won't listen and partly because I just love seeing her dress like sunshine. Even if it makes me feel so dull in comparison.

Yes I know what you're thinking, that I Remus Lupin AKA Moony am a really self pitying sort of fool. Well yes I suppose I am.

I notice the corridors are empty. The death eater attacks on muggleborns and "blood traitors" really subdued the usually lively school.

Sirius was standing behind the one eyed witch statue which usually means mischief and I wanted to ask him what he's been up to now but I remembered as a prefect it wouldn't be ethical so I instead decided to nag him about the assignments.

I was doing this comfortably until, for some reason, we reached the main gate.

"Hey! What are we doing here? I meant to go back to the common room" I asked in irritation.

But Sirius just casually moved his hair out of his eyes with a smile he knows annoys me.

"Moony, I've been thinking" I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly moved on "and don't tell me something about that being a first. I've been thinking of a plan and I consulted with James a bit, merely to get other peoples opinion, you understand, nothing more, and he agreed with me of course, well you see the thing is we need to do something."

I just nodded. Sirius seemed in an interesting mood and I decided it would be better to let him go at his own flow.

"I mean, we can't just sit around shake our heads at how bad the situation is, cuss at a few people and then move on. We need drastic action. Something to show people how serious we are."

"What drastic actions? On who? I hope you aren't thinking of setting me on people as a werewolf" I said exasperatedly.

"What? No..." he said thoughtfully "but that does seem like a good idea…but of course only if you wanted you" he quickly added, suddenly the considerate friend.

Okay forget about being patient let me just stop this where it is right now. "What on earth are you talking about padfoot?"

"I'm talking about death eaters" he said quietly. I looked at him closely and he looked serious.

He stopped me there put his hands on my shoulders like a kind uncle about to impart some advice on his impressionable nephew.

"I'm being dead serious here, moony" I could see he was he didn't even put his usual serious=Sirius joke. "We've got to fight back these death eaters"

Some silence. Then I scoffed "What make you think you can fight back the death eaters, who are not only highly experienced dark wizards but also cruel bastards."

"Whatever maybe we can't fight back now but we've got do something, anything that can slow them down till we're ready to take responsibility of this crisis that the ministry don't seem to want to handle! Even here at school we could do something, especially to those slimy slytherins who've got as much potential to be the next death eaters as Peter has to get another troll at potions" he said emotionally. Then he let go of my shoulders and continued in a more normal voice "I wish we lived in times where we could spend our day drooling over girls we probably will never have the guts to ask out but we live in interesting times and are forced to do more strenuous actions."

I felt my irritation with him rise to an abnormal level. I knew he was talking about me and Becky, my infatuation with her has been pretty obvious to almost everyone but her. I decided to hit him where it hurts most. I said innocently "Does this mean you're going to fight your baby brother Reggie? I say he's got plenty of potential don't you?"

He scowled deeply and didn't answer. He turned around and marched back to the castle. Now what was the point of getting out in the first place?

I followed him hexing the flowers around us to keep hitting his head but he ignored me. On reaching the main hall again we saw a red faced Peter complaining to a sympathetic Alice that he got another T in potions. Sirius gave me a meaningful look and we continued on to the common room.


	3. The First Dumbledore's Army

Sirius walked through the corridors humming cheerily to himself. He was feeling quite proud of himself-he managed to convince more than 10 people to meet him in the common room-half of them from other houses. Usually people would never dare to accept such an invitation fearing a prank from the Gryffindor pranksters but his charm overcame their fear as it should. A feeling of courage and positive energy soared through him. The past few weeks made him feel he was in a dementors party, and not just him, everyone was feeling somber and edgy because of the "death eaters" attacks. But now he was determined to not sit back any longer as a gloomy spectator.

He got in the Gryffindor common room and found himself facing a very sour James Potter.

"Hello sunshine, what's got you beaming your rays around?"Asked James moodily.

"Well, Jamesy you remember my wonderful plan? About fighting back the death eaters? I wasn't just talking nonsense you know. At this moment some specifically chosen people are on their way here to begin our brave onslaught on those "death eaters"".

"I think they're pretty much an official group now mate, you don't need to keep making quotation marks every time you mention them".

Sirius could see he was still pretty much stubborn to stay angry, probably something lily said, so he said "I invited lily. She's insane but a brilliant witch." Which did the trick, they got themselves a corner, shooed the first years around them away and waited.

Not for long, because at that moment the portrait door swung open and Sirius's specifically chosen people were here.

Lily, Becky, Amber, Frank, Alice, Fabian, Gideon, Arthur, Molly, Emmeline, Toby, Andrew, and Peter.

And followed by a weary looking Remus, who rolled his eyes at the world before sitting down.

"So Sirius" said an alert looking Frank "You said something about bringing down the death eaters-".

"Oh for God's sake how are you guys going to bring down the evilest group-?" an exasperated Remus cut in.

"Ok maybe not bring them down but I think we should prepare ourselves for what's out there" said Sirius seriously "I propose we make a group of our own with our main objectives being destroying any potential death eaters in the school and also learning more advanced defense against dark arts".

There was an immediate reaction to this, everyone seemed to be excited, and in favor of the plan even Remus was looking at Sirius thoughtfully. James was already tearing up a paper from his notebook and passing it around the group to sign their names in.

"Hold on hold on. We need a name I mean they're the death eaters what're we?"Said Gideon.

"The life givers" giggled Alice.

"Honestly I think all the flowers in your hair are clogging up your brain channels" said Gideon.

"How about SCP? Specifically chosen people, as in chosen by me" said Sirius.

"SCP? Are you a bloody idiot?" said Toby.

"I like it, it sounds like one of those muggles orgunzashuns" said Arthur happily.

"Oh come on I am not joining any thing called SCP, someone please talk some sense into him" said Emmeline.

"Impossible, talking some sense into Sirius is going against the laws of nature" said Lily primly.

"Of course my love he is quite impossible, can't even make a decent patronus aaa" James yelped as Sirius smacked him in the head.

"I got it" said Amber excitedly "we could be Dumbledore's army!"

"_That_ is brilliant" said James. "Good one, amber" said a smiling Remus.

And just like that the first Dumbledore's Army was made, no magical vows or blood taking oaths. Just friendship and strong trust. Sirius who wasn't usually into the emotional stuff, beamed around knowing he made the best choice in his specifically chosen people.

"And one last thing before we make this official" said Sirius "we need a leader and for that I vote Lily".

"What, why?" said a very suspicious Lily.

"I agree" said Becky giving Sirius a high five.

"I vote too" said James giving a fuming Lily a fond look.

Soon everyone had agreed that due to her prissiness miss goody goody two shoes Lily would be perfect for the job. And then Remus was voted as assistant to make sure that they wouldn't lose control in their veal to get rid of the death eater stench in the castle.

As everyone chatted happily about ways to counter death eater potential (AKA slytherins), Remus approached Sirius with a knowing smile on his face.

"Death eater potential?" he said lightly "had anyone in mind Sirius?"

"Ya like Avery and Malfoy..." said Sirius not meeting Remus's eye.

"Ah so not a certain spoilt and bitchy fifth year that name starts with R right?"

Sirius stared at him. Remus said gently "It's one the big reason why I'm supporting you in this I know you care about him even though you act like you don't-"

"I do NOT care about him! And furthermore I don't even know who you're talking about!"


	4. Esmerelda's Hat

Montague was so excited he could skip around the castle. Today he found out that there was a prophecy object in the castle and he couldn't wait to find it and hear about his brilliant future.

It all started when a mad woman came to the castle looking for a job during lunch time. Because it was Christmas break the castle was almost empty. He and his friends always stayed for Christmas…the castle was much more homely than their actual homes. Anyway so there they were discussing potions, incest, house elves gone bad, and the possibility of Dumbledore being gay…just the usual really… when the main doors opened with a bang. Everyone swiveled around to find a strange looking lady making her way determinately towards the staff table.

She was very young and maybe even pretty but it was hard to tell since she was covered in long dirty blonde hair and colorful assortments of clothes. She said her name was Trelawny and a descendant of some famous person and she was here to give her service to Hogwarts. Dumbledore politely told her no, that her services were not needed, and that she was invited to have lunch with them anyway. To make a long story short she then jumped at Dumbledore threw some dishes at the floor shrieked at James Potter that he was going to die when his life was at its happiest, which got both McGonagall and Potter excited in an upset way. While Dumbledore was dragging her away, while trying his best not to seem so, and McGonagall shouting at her to come back and prove herself, and James crying hysterically, she looked towards the slytherin's table and told them to look for the Hat of Esmerelda. Next minute she was gone and the hall was silent except for a sobbing James.

Naturally the slytherins got excited and they turned to their own encyclopedia Monica and asked her what exactly was the hat of Esmerelda.

"It's the hat of the famous prophecy teller Esmerelda Trelawny. It's said that she put her own powers of prophecy making into it and it's now in the Hogwarts heritage room. They say the hat's prophecies are the most accurate but of course that can't be true."

They decided to meet at the Hogwarts heritage room after classes. Montague finally reached it and was dismayed to find some gryffindors already there.

"Oy! What are you gryffindorks doing here?" said Montague.

"Same reason as you, asshole" said Amber, a girl he always considered as very snooty.

"But you can't! Didn't you see that she meant for only us slytherins to find the hat?" The rest of the slytherins had arrived now and they also didn't look too happy about seeing the gryiffindors there. "They're here for the hat as well, can you believe that?"

"They can't!" said Gabriel in a scandalized manner.

"Typical of you slytherins to think like that" said Amber "as a matter of fact she was looking at our table when she said to look for the hat."

"How could she be looking at both tables when we're at the opposite ends of the hall?" said Monica exasperatedly. Everyone started bickering at once who she was really looking at.

"I don't care who she was looking at, I just want to know if I'm going to die soon!" cried a red eyed James.

Lily put a comforting arm on his shoulders and glared at everyone.

Barty Crouch had already gone forward and was kneeling next to a sparkly purple hat.

"Hello" said the hat in a very smooth feminine voice.

"Hello" said Barty uncertainly. Everyone turned to look at the hat which seemed to be also looking at all of them too.

"Ah" it said "I knew I'd be seeing all of you here. Such an interesting group, so much potential but I'm afraid nothing will really come out of it."

"What do you mean?" said Montague worriedly "I really want to know my future, am I going to be a successful lawyer like my dad or not?"

"Excuse me, I hope we're not bothering you but we've heard that you're the best fortune teller and if you don't mind could you please tell us what our future is?" said Becky timidly.

"Well well such polite kids you are. How can I refuse such manners" said the hat sounding like it was enjoying itself. "Very well I will tell you your future but I don't guarantee any happy endings.


	5. The Future

They sat around the hat in a circle and waited, you could tell everyone was so excited about having their future told that Regulus didn't even notice he was sitting next to Sirius and Lily was leaning into James, something she would never do if she wasn't so preoccupied.

"Well let's start with this pretty lady here" said the hat looking at Lucy Midkordoy who smiled vainly. "You will become famous for being a singer and actress. Almost every wizard and witch will know your voice. You will be one of the most sought after witch in a few years time and your beauty will capture the minds of people so much that the name Lucy will become a second name for sexiness. After having numerous failed relationships, and I mean numerous, you will fall into heavy depression. Then at the age of twenty three you will have a major overdose of antidepressant potion and will fall into eternal slumber. By that I mean you'll die."

There was a horrified silence. Lucy tried to look like she didn't care while blinking away tears. Montague was actually crying.

"Oh don't cry, you must be her twin right? And you want to know if you'll be a successful lawyer? Weeell…you will die two months after your sister when you fall for a deathly scam…something to do with bringing back the dead…sorry I'm not to clear on this point but it's safe to assume you gullibilityhad a lot to do with your death. But yes it seems like you had potential to be a successful layer."

"Hmm now who?" the hat said while everyone leaned back not sure they wanted to hear their future yet."Yes the red haired lady." meaning Lily "Well it seems like you will fall madly in love in the man you're leaning against now, in just a few years time you will have a baby." Lily slowly moved away from James like she just realized what she was doing and James looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "Now now kids don't get happy too fast, I haven't finished yet. As I said you will have a baby that the darkest wizard in history, lord voldemort, will want to have eliminated. He will come to your secret hide out, after a friend betrays you to him, and murder you both. For unknown reasons he will not be able to kill your baby son and will instead be destroyed. Your son will grow up as an orphan with muggle relatives until he faces the dark lord again to destroy him."

Shock from the gryffindors and disbelief from Regulus and Gabriel. James started to sniff again but the hat didn't wait.

"And you Remus are you not? For reasons you cannot control you will be poor, lonely and deserted by society even till your late thirties. But when you eventually find true love in a beautiful young witch and have a son with, you and your wife will be killed."

"And you" it said to Gabriel who looks attacked "you will be a dark lord supporter but you will die from auror attacks the same week you join them. Your death will become martyrdom in the pure blood society inspiring more people to spread the terror of the death eaters"

"And you" now turning on Barty "will be used by the dark lord to perform unspeakable acts of horror and will go to Azkaban only to be escaped by your father who will then imprison you in his house. Then you will be used again to be the main tool in bringing back the dark lord to his power. After the age of nineteen you will lose any sanity that you posses thanks to the imperius curse and Azkaban."

"And you" it said to Monica "will be depressed from the deaths of dear ones and the destruction in the wizarding world. You will become a major drug potioner to support your drug habits and will die in an auror drug raid"

"And you" it said to Amber "will get married at a young age to a violent and evil man and will commit suicide after becoming pregnant."

"And you" it said to Regulus who sneered "will be a death eater in a years time" horrified gasps from everyone and Sirius paled instantly "But you will become disillusioned and after finding out a crucial secret of the dark lord you will sacrifice yourself to help bring him down. You will die a brave but lonely death and no one will know how you've died or why for a very long time and no one will even have your body to grieve on"

"And you" it said to Becky who silently sobbing and shaking her head "will become a secretary at the ministry and have three children with a wonderful man"

They all snapped out of their misery for a moment having actually heard a normal life prediction. Lily smiled weakly through tears at her and Amber gave her a hug.

"Hmm am I forgetting anyone?" Sirius weakly raised his arm "oh yes you…you have a dark future ahead of you…you will be accused of betraying James and Lily Potter to the dark lord and when trying to escape you will murder a wizard and twelve muggles. After twelve years in Azkaban you will be the first wizard to escape the prison. You will become the most feared wizard after the dark lord, famous for your savageness and dark magic" it muttered darkly.

"That is BULLSHIT!" everyone jumped out of their trance, Regulus was standing and pointing a finger furiously at the hat "My brother is no dark wizard or murderer, you are the biggest liar ever! You guys are a bunch of idiots to sit here and listen to this crap!" Everyone stared in shock at Regulus, he was so out of character "What are you all looking at? I can't believe anyone can take this hat seriously...!" he looked speechless for a moment like the anger was holding his tongue down then tears spilt forth "don't you all know what a muggle lover he is?" he ran out.


End file.
